The surprise of a life time!
by VampireBlood1702
Summary: Wait, wait, wait. Are you serious me skate nu uh, not happening. I can't keep up with this Uchiha one minute he's skating with me next we're out that exit door? How did I even get here in the first place? Pair:SasuSaku One-shot


**Hello! Here's a ones-shot I created it's very unique with my style in it so I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Rated: T**

**Title: The surprise of a lifetime.**

* * *

"I'm to scared, I c-can't do it!" I grabbed on the bar with my life so I don't slip.

"Come one, look it's not that bad." This raven haired man came up to me and grab my hand.

"L-let g-go I'm going to fall!" I yell slipping down.

I was waiting for the impact of the hard ice, when I felt this nice muscular chest. I could smell this powerful ness of his deodorant.

"Just trust me." He sighed pulling me be to my feet.

"O-ok." I whispered.

He let go instantly and sped off leaving me wobbling like a idiot. Stares were coming my way like razors.

"You promised you wouldn't let go!" I scream, trying to stop myself from falling.

"Did I promise? I don't recall?" The chicken assed-raven hair man teased while racing in circles in front of me.

"Fine I'll just fall and injure myself while you laugh, oh no even better. I see you don't need me I'll just leave-" I was stopped hearing gasp and squeals when a pair of soft lips sunk into mine. It reminded me of the first time we kissed.

I heard whistles and awes when he hugged me tight.

"You big jerk." I mumbled embracing him back.

"That's not nice after what I did for you, in public." He made sure the word public clear to make me want to feel upset.

"I know, but you still love me?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer.

"As have and always will." I could feel him smirk, I don't know how I just could.

"I still don't see how I can trust you?" I tilted my head

"Fine I'll just have to prove it!" He persisted latching his hand to my rest and we off skating on the ice.

"Ready?" He prepares in a position.

"For wha-"

I'm immediately left into a pose where Sasuke has his arms straight above his head holding my stomach. I was laying forward up top in a horizontal flat line.

"T-this is insane!" I panicked closing my eyelids tightly shut.

"Don't close your eyes dumbing and look." Sasuke insisted.

I felt light and we were twirling, I held my arms out like airplane wings. Everyone was cheering while the song "Chasing Pavements" (by Adele) was playing in the background. After he put me down we somehow started and looked like professionals while Sasuke was leading and teaching me moves. I was having the time of my life. I was floating like a dream it was unimaginably beautiful. (A/N: they were ice skating if you didn't know :)

"Wow." I murmured to myself.

"I knew you would love it." Sasuke smiled making me gaze at him like a zombie.

"Thank you, I love you so much." I gently smiled making him burn at the back of his ears.

"Come here you." I yanked the top of his T-shirt and smashed our lips together it was like bliss.

*Whistles*

I completely ignored the same people gossiping and awing I was concentrated on my man. Yes my man and for eternity.

"You know you're stuck with me forever?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes you'll always be me dummy." My boyfriend smirks pulling my waist up for more passion in our final kiss.

"And you'll always be me chicken asked jerk with a giant ego." I grinned, quickly taking my leave before the words would sink through his thick skull.

"Hey mine was nicer, DON'T RUNAWAY!" Sasuke made a fussed and speed skated zooming over anyone in the way.

I laugh while hiding behind people to try and get out of his sight I try to look for him and giggle to myself. Next thing I see a muscular shadow hovering over the too of me.

"Hahaha I'll just go-"

"I have something to ask you." He stops my sentence making me start worry at his tone.

He takes a breath and continues.

"We've been dating for fives year now and we've been through tough and happy times together." My eyes widen when he gets down on one knee.

"Haruno Hana Yuri Sakura. Will you spend the rest of your life with me and make a family?" He deeply looked into my eyes.

"Y-yes, yes I will!" I wrapped my arms around him catching my balance skates.

He started butterfly kissing the side of my cheek. From what I could make put there were thousands, I mean thousands of people yelling or yahooing.

"I think that I'm the luckiest girl on earth." I smile wiping the tear at the corner of my eye.

"So when the wedding?" I hear people ask.

"Now." Sasuke picks me up in bridal style and skates towards the exit.

"What!?" I was completely shocked.

"Don't worry Ino's already organised it a week before because we all knew you'd say yes." He took off only his skate chucking his shoes on then mine.

"What if I didn't?"

"Then. I'd. Make. You." A dark aura surrounded him making me sweat drop.

"Congratulations! Have fun! Enjoy your life together you're perfect for each other!" I faintly heard calls from random strangers.

"That's my Uchiha for you, so possessive." I shook my head.

"And do you have a problem with that?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Nope, because that's what I love about you." I chuckled bringing my hand balled up to my mouth.

"That's it? Just my possessiveness? Not even my handsomeness?" He pouts like a child.

"That's only one thing, I love every part of you." I smirk.

"Really? That's good." He nods approving.

"So where's our ride?" I take a hand up covering the sunset sun from my eye-line.

"There is none, I carrying you." He proudly answered.

"W-what l-like t-this?" I start to burn up.

"You didn't seem embarrassed about being kissed in public but being carried. I carried you before remember?" Sasuke grumped.

"Hit the land mind." I closed my eyes imagining our wedding.

"What time will it start? Where is it? Hey what am I supposed to wear!?" I bombard the raven man with questions.

"Hold your horses, it's. A. Surprise." He teases knowing I hate waiting.

We walked off into the golden yellow sunset together arm in arm. More like my body in his arms but you get what I mean.

* * *

The wedding was gorgeous I wore a red and white bright dress that went just below my knee, made from chiffon material. It had thin straps that fit my slim figure. I had a loose bun pinned to the side with loose pieces of hair hanging down from either side and a silky white veil hooked from the top back of my head that came a little pass my shoulders.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" The blonde girl cried while Hinata a purple haired girl rubbed her back.

"It's true though." Tenten grinned at me.

They were my childhood friends and brides maids. Ino wore this baby blue dres made from the same material but was shorter in length and came in tighter in the chest area. She had her hair braided to the side.

Tenten had a watters laced lime green, strapless dress. It came just above the knee and she had high neat bun with a dark green ribbon wrapped gently around it.

Hinata wore a foot length deep/dark blue dress, connect by winged short sleeves with a furry white shawl. Her long flowy hair had two sections of hair taken from the front, plated then tied with a small hair tie at the back. (A/N: like in Red Riding Hood Valerie's hairstyle.)

We all walked into the boat hall where the wedding was held. The flower girl was my little 5 year old cousin Nina who had a pink florally dress and her red hair was tied up in a high long ponytail. Following her were my bride's maids.

I took a breath. Everything was happening so fast, one thing I was ice skating now I'm doing something that'll change my life forever. But I'm glade I'm making this choice.

"Ready to go?" My mum asked.

I kissed her on the cheek before linking arms with dad and holding my multicoloured bouquet.

I see standing at the end of the aisle I see my one and only soul mate. My family friends were on my right and I could see Sasuke's sitting towards my left. Everything was red blue and white odd colours I thought but if you were me, in my position it look delicate.

Sasuke was wearing a black tuxedo with a dark blue tie.

After listening to the priest we said our vows made by Sasuke himself.

"I shall protect and help the women I love and need with all my heart." Sasuke vowed my heart fluttered by his choice of words.

"I shall fill my deeds to love and help this man in any situation we'll be together in." I vowed peering at the corner of my eye to see my female friends and family tearing up.

"Do you a Uchiha Sasuke take this women to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"And you you Haruno Hana Yuri Sakura, take this man to be your lawful wedded wife."

"I do."

"You me ki-"

The priest was interrupted by Sasuke already diving down and placed a deep sweet kiss on my lips followed by a raw of an applause.

We placed our foreheads together.

"You're mine now." Sasuke announced.

"And you're mine." I grinned.

"Together we'll build a family Mrs Uchiha." Sasuke reach down and lightly kissed the top of my hand.

"You have to take your part of being a parent to you know." I scoffed.

"But let's concentrate on now." Sasuke heaved me up and carried me to our honeymoon limousine.

"You're a naughty one." I tapped his nose with my index finger.

"I know and I'm hungry for you." He was about to chuck me into the back seat when I leaped out.

"First I want to throw the bouquet it's tradition in my family." I answered his question before he could even ask.

Up it went and landed into Tenten's hands. That was the last place I'd expect it to end up. She turned to Neji a long haired guy with white eyes and a snazzy white tuxedo and kisses him. Laughs full of happiness surrounded the atmosphere.

"Bye! Bye! Be back with our new family!" I yelled grinning from my seat.

We drove of into the full moon's ray of light. I will never forget this day for as ling as I live, maybe even longer than that.

* * *

**A/N: There it is I really enjoyed writing this a I always do. I can't wait to hear results for this new story. Arigato! And Syonara! **


End file.
